The Many Possible Ways
Admit it, we're all wondering the exact same thing: Where's Percy? Is he alive? Do the Romans know he's Greek? Does he know he's not Roman? Is he even at the Roman Camp? Is Jason even right ''about Percy being at The Roman Camp? We all have our own ideas on how they'll find him, where he is, all that sort! Want to share 'em? Put them here. Note: If you have a version that is to long to put here, just add the link below! Another Note: For an idea (just an idea!) of a title, do this: Username: Category, POVExample: Author, Rescue, 3rd Person - Example: Author, Arrival at Camp, 1rst Person: Percy Get it? Confusing, but just an idea. Have a better one? Use it then. Also, if you want to leave a note or something, then do it... you know, to explain? Longer Versions # # # Hazelcats, Rescue, 3rd Person Annabeth had been in distress before, but when she saw Percy for the first time in months, she nearly had a heart attack. I'm not going into the details of the search for him, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Annabeth and Jason got into a huge fight about (guess) how to approach the camp, and, well.... Anyway, Jason and his group (Leo, Piper, and one other) decided to go to the camp, peace flag up, and (somehow calmly) explain the situation. Annabeth and two others had another idea. They snuck into Camp while the others were talking to the guards (to them, this was unknown) and tried to find where Percy might possibly be. To Annabeth's joy and despair, she found out almost right away. While in the forest, trying to go as quickly and quietly as possible, they heard a voice inside a small cave "I'm telling the truth! You've done asked me so many times, this is becoming a permanent conversation in my mind!" the voice was obviously annoyed, but there was a kind of pain to it. But to Annabeth, it was all to familiar. A voice said something angrily to him, and that was the moment when someone else appeared. He was coming from the direction of the gates of this strange Camp, and his expression was urgent. He went into the cave, there were words that sounded like a different language, and then, along with the guy, was a girl. They ran off towards the gates, and that was when Annabeth ran into the cave. What she saw made her nearly scream. A guy about sixteen or seventeen with messy black hair was chaned to the wall of the cave (which was much bigger then it looked.) He had cuts all over his face, and his skin was pale. "Percy!" Annabeth gasped and ran to him. "It's me, Annabeth!" "A...Annabeth?" he looked up. His expression was puzzled, but full of pain. "Remember? From-from Camp?" There was a moment of silence, and then, as if realizing something horrible, he said "You must go! Get out of here! Leave me! If they find you-" "Oh, look." a voice said. The girl along with about three others was at the mouth of the cave, and two of the guards had the other two demigods that were with Annabeth (and, sadly, they had been doing guard duty.) "How touching. Get her." '''Note-' Kinda violent, not really what you would expect, but I had this crazy idea (or maybe not so crazy) that if the Romans found out about Percy....well, it wouldn't be pretty. Didn't you read the last chapter of The Lost Hero? Jason says, ''"They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."'' ﻿ ﻿ Category:Percy Category:Jason Category:Annabeth Category:Roman Demigods Category:Greek Demigod